


Expendable

by dcrthkenobi (galakticfinn)



Series: An Imperial Pilot (In the Rebellion) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodhi Rook Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, No Spoilers, Pre-Canon, also darth vader is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galakticfinn/pseuds/dcrthkenobi
Summary: Then, as suddenly as it started, the crushing force on his windpipes disappeared and he’s left gasping for air. He collapsed fully onto the cold floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the choking sounds coming from his co-pilot. That damn, self-sacrificing nerf-herder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I really am. Our cinnamon roll doesn't deserve this.

The room was completely quiet. The crew stood in a row, backs straight and looking ahead. Bodhi could almost feel the tension in the room, or maybe that was just his own fear making him tense. He’d messed and now he knew that not only would he pay for his actions, but the rest of his crew would pay the price.

The events that led to this moment kept replaying in Bodhi’s mind. The heat, everything was so kriffing _hot_. Smoke was everywhere. The acrid smell of burning – _No! Don’t think of that!_ Screaming from the terrified crew on board. Shots buffeting the shuttle as the surface of Jedha spiraled ever closer. Bodhi’s fingers flew over the controls frantically, but with practiced precision. He would save the shipment and they would all survive. He could do this. He wouldn’t fail, couldn’t fail.

The crew survived. The shipment did not. He failed.

Bodhi sucked in a breath when the door swished open and the silence was filled with the sound that everyone dreaded – steady, mechanized breathing. He felt cold fear run through him. _He_ came. Lord Vader. They were going to be disciplined by Lord Vader.

His superiors truly were not happy if discipline had been handed over to _Lord Vader._

It took all of Bodhi’s inner strength to keep his body perfectly rigid and his eyes forward as Lord Vader began walking in front of them. Showing any sign of weakness was never a good idea. Fear was used to ensure obedience, but _visible_ fear was often used as an admission of guilt - wich usually led to a death sentence.

“Failure is not tolerated.” Lord Vader begins. “Who caused the shipment to be destroyed?”

He wanted to scream out that it wasn’t anyone’s fault. They’d been targeted. A Rebel squadron of Starfighters ambushed them. Cargo shuttles weren’t made for skirmishes with Starfighters. Honestly, Bodhi was surprised he even managed to land the shuttle and save his crew.

Which was probably futile. Imminent death loomed over them. The threat of _termination_.

He should have said something. He knew he should. He was the pilot. Even if the situation had been out of his control, he should have taken the blame. But he didn’t say anything, he couldn’t bring himself to admit that it was his fault. He kept his mouth shut and stared straight ahead, even though he knew that wouldn’t help anyone.

They were all considered expendable and would be terminated for their failure.

Bodhi couldn’t stop the full-bodied shudder that ran through him when Lord Vader stopped in front of him, singling him out as the pilot. _Show no fear, even in the face of evil_ , _he told himself. Be brave_ He flinched anyway when Lord Vader raised his hand. So much for bravery.

His eyes widened in fear and shock when he felt his throat being crushed. His hands scrabbled uselessly as his throat, trying to pry the invisible hands away. Oxygen. Oxygen. He needed oxygen. Full panic set in. He couldn’t get air. He felt the life being crushed out of him through the denial of oxygen.

He opened his mouth to beg – plead for mercy – but no words came, only some pathetic gurgling. He fell to his hands and knees when dark spots danced across his vision. He was dying. He was dying. This was the end.

Terror filled him.

But maybe he could be free of the Empire forever. That thought didn’t comfort him. He hated his life here, hated the Empire, _hated Lord Vader_ – but he didn’t want to die. Even if the Empire didn’t consider his measly, pathetic life to be important… he still wanted to live.

“It’s my fault, Lord Vader,” a voice called out. “I disobeyed the Pilot’s orders.”

_No!_

Then, as suddenly as it started, the crushing force on his windpipes disappeared and he was left gasping for air. He collapsed fully onto the cold floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the choking sounds coming from his co-pilot. That damn, self-sacrificing _nerf-herder._

He shouldn’t let his co-pilot die for him. His co-pilot never disobeyed any orders. But Bodhi wasn’t brave enough to make things right. So, he just stayed there, trembling on the floor at the feet of Lord Vader – tears streaming down his face and gasping for air.

It seemed to go on forever. Time slowed down. Bodhi tried to blocked out the sounds. The choked off sounds of his co-pilot and the ever-present, menacing breathing of Lord Vader, but he can’t. The sounds invade his mind, press in on him and he can’t escape it.

And then the choking sounds stopped and the room fell silent – except for that mechanized breathing. The bone-chilling sound of Lord Vader’s breathing through that mask.

He pulled himself to his feet, still trembling, and snapped himself to attention – like the obedient Imperial Pilot that he was. His mouth was dry as he waited, waited for Lord Vader to leave or speak. But he just stood there, staring at Bodhi while his loud breathing filled the room.

Finally, he lifted a hand and pointed at Bodhi. The pilot flinched violently, couldn’t hold back the panic that flashed across his face and the shudders that ran through his body. He expected his throat to close again and to feel the life slowly squeezed from his body, but it never came.

“Don’t fail again, Pilot.” Lord Vader threatened. “You can be replaced.” With that, he swept out of the room -  not even waiting for Bodhi’s reply.

_You can be replaced._

Bodhi closed his eyes, his body tense but still trembling. He couldn’t quite believe that he was still alive. He _shouldn’t_ be alive. He knew that his co-pilot’s body was just a few feet away, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the body. He’d let a good man die because of his cowardice.

He clenched his jaw and opened his eyes again – his heart was still racing, but he didn’t have the luxury of dawdling.

“We have a shipment to transport to Eadu.” Bodhi snapped at his crew, hiding his fear behind the terse order. "Report to the cargo bay and start loading our assigned shuttle."


End file.
